1. Field of the Invention
System and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a wireless network and configuring the same, and, more particularly, to a wireless network system and a method of configuring the same, in which stations that perform directional communication in a high-frequency band can share information regarding their communication capabilities with each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
As networks become wireless and the demand for large multimedia data transmission increases, there is a need for studies on an effective transmission method in a wireless network environment. In particular, the need for various home devices to wirelessly transmit high-quality videos, such as digital video disk (DVD) images or high definition television (HDTV) images, is growing.
Stations in a network may have different communication capabilities. The transmission of data between stations having different communication capabilities may cause delays and waste of resources.
Therefore, it is desirable to develop a technique that can provide smooth data transmissions between stations by enabling the stations to share information regarding their communication capabilities.